


In Too Deep

by Sassirin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dark!Marco, F/F, Gen, High School AU, M/M, Multi, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassirin/pseuds/Sassirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship was a chase on each other. Marco likes Jean more than the other knows. Jean likes Marco the same way too. It's just too bad that either don't want to admit it to themselves.</p><p> </p><p>High School AU ; dark!Marco</p><p> </p><p>*DISCONTINUED*</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Too Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Dark!Marco. Or more like my own boss Marco who's close to being an asshole. A complete turn on his personality from canon.
> 
> [Revised 07/03/2015]

Marco thought of himself as a simple man.

 

If prompted about his favorite desert, he would answer ‘french crepe’ without a second of hesitation. If was about what shows that he loved to watch, he would feel the smile creep upon his lips as he would tell them detective shows—and only because he loved the thrill of them. And maybe, if someone was really daring enough to go further and ask what he really loved about them, then Marco wouldn’t mind saying that it was because he loved the chase.

 

Specifically, he loved watching the chase, feeling the excitement and thrill of it as if he were the one doing it. Then, if the conversation continued to run and the question of what he loved to chase happened to pop up, Marco wouldn’t mind divulging what it was that he liked to chase.

 

He found no harm in revealing that he liked cute things. After all, there was a feeling of relief in admitting some harmless truths, and Marco found it better to do so than restrict himself to guilt for hiding himself.

 

“Hey,” the male beneath him snarled, lips curled into a feral scowl while hands pushed against his chest. Still amused, Marco tucked his head low and met the gaze of those that burned against him. He raised an eyebrow, prompting the other to continue on. Much like he expected, the male continued his scowl and began to hit him on his chest. “Marco, that’s the bell! Seriously! Let go!”

 

“I don’t think so, Jean,” Marco, for the sake of himself, purred. He lets the male continue to hit him and leans in head in close, nuzzling in the crook of a warm, sweaty neck. There was a sharp intake of breath that he heard beside his ear and then a low growl. “Calm down, kitten.” He liked that name better. If only Jean’s parents had the knack for better naming.

 

“Don’t…” Amidst his struggle, Jean mumbled. Marco was still rubbing against him and holding both of his hands locked to his sides. Jean felt the male’s fingers rub at his wrists and squirmed. Unnoticed, he hoped.

 

“Don’t call me that.”

 

“Kitten?”

 

“Yeah, that.”

 

“But I like it.”

 

“And I don’t care. Oh, and the bell rang. Just in case you didn’t know.” Jean snapped.

 

“Oh, I heard.”

 

Marco pulled back then, and Jean was soon looking up at an eye that twinkled with mischief. Outside the janitor’s door, he heard the light echo of footsteps and a few slams of locker doors until there was nothing at all. When complete silence had completely flown over the corridor outside, Jean held his breath. He heard his heartbeat then, and it sounded loud. While he wasn’t really sure about it, there was just no way he’d live it down if he let the male hovering over him hear it.

 

“That’s one loud heartbeat.”

 

A mind reader. Jean forgot Marco could do the humanly impossible.

 

“That’s not mine.” Jean pursed his lips tight, feeling a little flushed under both the rising temperature of the room and the heat that crept up his cheeks.

 

“Of course.” Loosening his grip, Marco brought his hands up to cradle Jean’s hand. His hands tucked underneath the male’s chin, thumbs caressing his cheeks. “You’re happy to see me, aren’t you, Jean?” he hummed low, a short grin flashing upon his lips before moving in to press a kiss on Jean’s left cheek.

 

 

Jean squirmed then, feeling flustered as the heat rose to his cheeks. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Without meaning to, he turned his head. It had only been a second too late that he realized it was a bad move when he felt Marco’s lips roaming over the skin of his neck, tickling, kissing. And soon then, Marco was biting at his collarbone, teeth scraping against him while his tongue lapped along broken skin—a backlash between pain and pleasure.

 

“Hey,” Jean grounded out. He could hear the shakiness of his own breath and tried to urge it down. It didn’t help that it was getting hotter, beads of sweat forming along his forehead and brow and slipping down his chin. It didn’t help that Marco was still planting kisses and bites along his neck with vigor and was also starting to roam underneath his uniform. Still, Jean remembered that he was supposed to be Levi’s class next and the thought of what the man would place for his punishment for skipping class was enough to maintain the bare sanity that he still had.

 

“Did something happen?” Jean grunted—with a gasp.

 

Marco stopped then—a noticeable pause. It made Jean hold his breath too. So something _did_ happen. A glazed look overtook the freckled male for a moment—a long one, actually—before Jean soon saw the relapse of a sly grin on lips that had earlier attacked his neck. What he had thought then—of Marco’s faint disruption—was pushed back into the hidden crevices of his mind as he waited, with a scowl, at what the other would do next.

 

Like he thought, Marco uttered “Kitten.” slowly. Then—he smiled. And Jean fought the urge to shrink lower than he already was against the wall and the groan that was creeping up his throat. “You’re not trying to escape from me, are you?”

 

Jean snorted. And here he was being worried about the guy. “Marco,” he growled. He pushed himself off the wall, nearly bumping into Marco’s chest. While he was grappling around for a steady balance, a couple of brooms and mops had toppled over and he heard a snicker then.

 

“Shhhh. You wouldn’t want anyone hearing us, would you, kitten?”

 

A handful of shivers had run down his spine up and down, several times over. But Jean still snarled. “Then let me go! This is kidnapping!” He pushed against Marco back this time for some room, getting a quick—and grudging—reminder of how much more taller the male was than him. “Come on, we’ve got class! If I leave now, I can still convince Levi that I fell down the stairs.”

 

“You’ve been thinking about Levi this entire time?” Marco chuckled. Amusement danced in his eye as he watched his underclassmen continue to fidget under his gaze. Jean Kirschtein was an absolute blast to chase. The male certainly knew how to rile him up any day. “That hurts, Jean.”

 

“That’s—” Jean had started but stopped then. And in a matter of seconds, a choking blush had round its way over his entire face—cheeks, ears, and necks. He shook it off—or at least, tried to. And with enough rage, he grabbed Marco by the scruff of the shirt and uttered another growl, looking as feral as he could. “I swear, Marco. You’re not making me get detention.” He glared.

 

But Marco doesn’t yield. Not even to when Jean Kirschtein was trying his best to fight back. In one simple move, Marco took the wrist that had him by the scruff, and with his eye on Jean, clamped his teeth down for a bite. Soon after, he pulled away and admired the ring of teeth marks imprinted on tanned skin. As Jean gaped at him, he felt only an ounce of regret then. He should’ve put more.

 

“Stopping biting me!” Jean had threatened to swung a fist but Marco saw that the blush wasn’t about to die anytime soon.

 

Instead of answering, he returned himself to his rightful place by Jean’s neck, nuzzling against skin already littered with bruises and bite marks.

 

Jean froze but then clicked his teeth. It was back to square one, and he wasn’t going to have that.

“Jean,” Marco started, pulling back only to look Jean in the eye. “Can’t we?”

 

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Jean thought it was the most unfair thing in the world for Marco to pull that kind of a move on him—a deep purr uttering his name.

 

Marco was evil. Everything he did was evil and annoyed the crap out of him. How he got stuck with this male was beyond him. How he ended up in the janitor’s closet, missing Levi’s literature class and earning himself detention was entirely his own fault. He knew that. How he let this happen was his fault too. But a part of him wasn’t really complaining. He knew that too.

 

“Can I?”

 

Marco had asked again. Feeling the heat come back to him, Jean breathed heavily, deep and slow, and then closed his eyes. Marco’s hands were at it again, running over his body like it was their home in the first place. And if that wasn’t the brunt of it, Marco’s breathing was growing raspy too, hard and gruff with each passing second. There was the sound a low ‘zip’ that followed, and Jean fell forward out of spite and embarrassment. He shouldn’t have, though.

 

He heard Marco’s heartbeat then—and it was fast.

 

“Shit.”

 

“Can I, Jean?”

 

With a gulp, Jean eased himself into the arms of the male, breathing just the same. This time, he hid his face along the crook of Marco’s neck, rubbing his cheek against unmarred skin and feeling hot altogether.

 

“Well?”

 

Jean felt buzzed; dizzy even. He took in a deep sigh.

 

“Fine. But just so slow—no, fast! No, slow—wait.” He groaned, shaking his head. “Forget it. I’m probably going to miss Hanji’s class anyways. You decide.”

 

“Alright.” Marco chuckled. “Whatever kitten wants.”

 

He was glad. Jean was as simple a man as he was himself.

**Author's Note:**

> http://jaegerbott.tumblr.com


End file.
